


Time Make the Heart Grow ... Fonder?

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Bashing, Homophobic Language, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Older Castiel, Racist Language, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean goes away on his camping trip with John and his brothers. After some drinks, Dean admits his relationship with Castiel and things take a turn for the worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains racial slurs (kinda) and homophobic behaviors. You have been warned. These are in no way my views, not that I felt ya'll would expect that they were.

            Dean spent every moment he could with Castiel in the following weeks. Between work and finals, Castiel was all that was keeping him sane. Not to mention, he was going to be heading on his camping trip here soon. He needed to get in as much time as he could before he left. Dean tried again to get Castiel to make love to him. Castiel promised that he would soon and Dean did not fight it. He could tell that it was a serious matter for Castiel, though he was not sure why. It was not like they had not had sex before. In fact, they had been having lots of sex. Dean loved being inside of Castiel. Two weeks without that was going to be hell.

 

[Castiel 8:52 pm] I can’t believe that you are leaving tomorrow.

[Castiel 8:54 pm] No chance of cell reception, is there?

[Dean 9:05 pm] Not even a little. In fact, we pretty much leave our phones in the truck for two weeks.

[Castiel] What happens if there is an emergency?

[Dean] We have a satellite phone for those. Don’t worry.

[Castiel] Is it selfish that I don’t want you to go?

[Dean] Yes.

[Dean] But I like you being selfish.

[Castiel] I hope you have a great time.

[Dean] I am going to try. But I will miss you.

[Castiel] I will miss you too.

[Dean] I better head to bed.

[Castiel] Goodnight, Dean. I love you.

[Dean] I love you too.

            Though Dean did not like the thought of being away from Castiel for so long, he was actually excited about the trip. This was something they did every year. It was also a chance for Dean to get to spend time with his dad. It was no secret that John Winchester was a hard man but he was also a good man, you just had to get him in the right setting. Hunting, fishing, sleeping outside … yeah, that was a good way to relax John Winchester.

            “You boys ready for this?” John smiled over at Dean and then smiled into the rearview mirror at Sam and Adam. This was Adam’s first time going with them since he was now old enough in John’s eyes. Ten was the golden number for John.

            “Definitely,” Adam beamed excitedly.

            Sam was not as excited. He never really got into the hunting or fishing thing, though he didn’t hate the camping as much. Sam had a thing for animals and saving the world. But he humored their dad and nodded with head with a smile. Dean had high hopes for that kid.

            It took three hours to get to where they were going, a secluded place on some private land out of town. It was all owned by an old war buddy of John’s. This ensured that they had privacy. There was nothing John hated more than random campers. Dean did not mind them though. Sometimes they made for good times; once John passed out, anyways.

            The trip was great. They didn’t do so hot in the hunting area but they caught plenty of fish, most of which got eaten right away. Mary was not really a fan of fish, so eating it away from her was always the best option. Dean did not mind. Cooking fish over a fire was the best way to do it.

            “You have a good time buddy?” An already drunk John ruffled up Adam’s hair.

            “Yes, Sir,” Adam answer with a tired smile.

            “Good,” John looked pleased with himself. “Why don’t you boys head off to bed. We gotta get up early to pack up and leave.”

            “Night,” Sam and Adam both said, making their way into the tent they shared. Dean had saved up and bought his own, so he didn’t have to share anymore. He always hated sharing a tent.

            “Dean,” John waved Dean over, stopping him from making his way into his tent. “Come have a drink. Let’s talk.”

            “Okay,” Dean shrugged a smile and moved over to sit on the log next to the one his father occupied.

            John reached into the cooler behind him and pulled out a beer. He popped the top off with his knife and then handed it to Dean. Dean happily took it, taking a long pull from it as soon as it came to his hands. It was not often that he got invited to have a beer with his dad but he was not going to pass it up.

            “You excited for more hours at the shop this summer?” John asked, reaching into the cooler and pulling out another beer. Dean was not sure exactly how many his father had drunk, but he knew that the number was higher, rather than lower, than normal.

            “Yes, Sir,” Dean beamed. More hours at the shop meant more money. More money meant that he could fix up his baby quicker.

            “Good, Good.” John nodded. “What about dating?”

            “Uh,” Dean felt a chill go up to his spine and he shifts on the log. “What about dating?”

            “Your mother seems to think you are seeing someone,” John informed Dean before taking another pull of his own beer. “Is this true?”

            “Uh,” Dean had no idea what to do. If he said no, he would be lying again. But if he said yes, it would only be a matter of time before they wanted Dean to bring the person he had been dating home, so they could meet … her. They probably assumed it was a her.

            “What’s her name?” John asked, reading Dean a little too well.

            “Ca,” Dean stopped himself, he could not give Castiel up that easily. “Cassie.”

            “Cassie?” John raised his eyebrow. “That black girl?”

            “Yeah dad,” Dean felt almost embarrassed by the question his dad had asked, but it was very much something that his father would say. “That black girl.”

            “Hmm,” John seemed to think about it for a moment and then a pleased look crossed over his face. “Better than what your mom thought.”

            “What did mom think?” Dean was no curious as to who his mother thought he was dating.

            “Your mom though,” John laughed, almost unable to finish his sentence. “Your mom actually thought that you were dating a guy.”

            “A guy?” Dean swallowed hard around his question.

            “I told her that no son of mine was gay,” John reached out and patted Dean on the back. “Ain’t that right, boy?”

            “What is so wrong with being gay?” Dean spat the words in his father’s direction.

            “It is not how the Lord intended it to be,” John said loud and clear.

            “Right,” Dean stood up and began to pace in front of his tent. “Cause we make sure to do everything in the name of the Lord. When is the last time you even went to church dad?”

            “What has gotten into you, boy?” John threw his hands up in defeat.

            “I lied,” Dean stopped pacing and held himself firm to the ground, fearful of what would come of this.

            “You lied?” John questioned. “About what?”

            “I am not dating ‘that black girl,’” Dean yelled at his father.

            “You aren’t?” John thought about this for a moment before standing up. “Do not tell me you are dating a guy.”

            “So, what if I am?” Dean snapped.

            “Who is it?” John asked, not moving toward Dean. Dean was not sure if his calm demeanor was a good thing or a bad thing. Was it simply the calm before the storm.

            “It doesn’t matter,” Dean shook his head.

            “Cassie,” John shook his head back at his son. “It’s that damn man you have been babysitting for ain’t it?”

            “No,” Dean said quickly, but the look on John’s face showed that he knew Dean was lying.

            There was silence. The loudest silence that Dean had ever been a part of.

            “Go to sleep,” John hauled over to his tent and struggled to get inside.

            “Fuck,” Dean muttered under his breath. This wasn’t over.

_____

            When they were finally in an area with good service, Dean’s phone lit up and came to life with message after message. His heart sank as John reached over and ripped the phone from his hand and looked over it. Dean reached to grab his phone back but John tucked it into his coat pocket, furthest away from Dean.

            “Dad,” Dean felt the anger growing inside of him but he knew he could not take his father.

            “We are not talking about this here,” John looked from Dean to the rearview mirror, his eyes falling onto Sam and Adam. “Not with them in the car.”

            Dean fell silent against his seat. As much as he wanted his phone back, he did not want to fight in front of his little brothers. They did not deserve that. So he waited for the storm to come.

            “Room,” John yelled at both Sam and Adam as they made it through the front door, before turning back to Dean. “Kitchen.”

            Dean made his way into the kitchen, finding his mom already sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

            “Hey,” Mary smiled up at them, but it quickly faded once she saw the state she was in. “What was all the yelling for?”

            “We need to have a talk,” John pulled out a seat and Dean sat down, even though his mind told him he needed to run.

            “Okay,” Mary remained calm, looking from Dean to her husband, who had taken a seat across from Dean. “What is going on?”

            “Our son has been sleeping with that Castiel Novak,” John told her, anger seeping out through his voice.

            “Oh, Dean,” Mary turned to look at Dean and he wanted to cry. It was one thing for his father to be angry at him but to hear that disappointment in his mother’s voice, it cut him deeper than he had imagined it would.

            “Not only is he fucking queer,” John spat in Dean’s direction. “He had to go and lie to us about it. All that damn babysitting. I should have known.

            “John,” Mary tried to scold his words but he put his hand up to stop her. She fell silent and that broke Dean’s heart even more.

            “You will stop seeing him,” John informed Dean.

            “I can’t do that,” Dean argued. He was about to tell his parents that he loved him but he knew that would be too much. So, he kept it to himself.

            “No son of mine is gay,” John said those words again and for the first time in his entire life, Dean hated his father.

            “John,” Mary spoke louder this time but John brushed her off once again.

            “This man is bad,” John tried to drag Castiel’s name through the mud. “He took advantage of our son. Filled his head with lies. Lie that he told to us. Our boy would never lie to us. Now that is all he does.”

            “That does not excuse the way you are handling this,” Mary finally stood some ground. “You are treating Dean horrible. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

            “Ashamed?” John laughed, a dark laugh. “He is the one that should be ashamed. He is a fag.”

            Dean looked from his mother to his father. His mother fought back tears but she quit arguing. Dean hated his father even more. It was one thing to make him feel like shit. But he was treating both Castiel and his mother like shit as well. Dean wondered how he ever had any respect for the man sitting in front of him.

            “Dean,” Mary finally spoke, calmly, but her voice, cracked. “Why don’t you go up to your room while your father and I…”

            “No!” John hit his fist, down onto the table. Mary and Dean both flinched at the action. “You will first tell me that you will never see this man again.”

            Dean didn’t say a word. Anything he said would just cause a fight and since he knew that he could not stay away from Castiel, it was best to not lie. If he could not tell his father the lie he wanted to hear, talking was useless.

“You tell me now,” John stood up from his chair and Dean felt the desire to run. “Or you will get out of my house.”

“John,” Mary cried out.

“No,” John yelled again. “You stop this nonsense or you leave and you don’t ever come back.”

“Okay,” Dean said quietly, looking up and nodding at his father.

“Good,” John stood up straight, letting his fists relax a little.

“I love you mom,” Dean stood up and walked away from the table and out into the hallway, John and his mother close behind him.

Dean reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his keys. There were three keys on the ring. One to their house, one to the shop and one to the Impala. Three keys that he was never going to need again. He ran his finger over them one last time, before setting them down on the table by the door.

“Dean,” Mary called out quietly as Dean exited his home and shut the door behind him.

Dean knew that the walk to Castiel’s would take him a long time. It was midday, hot and he didn’t have a phone to call for a ride. So instead, Dean walked the few miles to Charlie’s house, hoping that she was home. Luckily, she was.

“Dean,” Charlie exclaimed as she opened the door. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Can you give me a ride?” Dean asked, avoiding her question. He was not ready to talk to her about it.

“Yeah,” She frowned at him. “Let me get my keys.”

Charlie did not ask any questions as they drove and Dean was grateful. He loved his best friend and he would tell her anything, but he couldn’t seem to find the words to say. What was there to say really? And if he knew Charlie, she would try to make him feel better. Dean did not want to feel better.

Charlie pulled her car in front of Castiel’s house but left the engine running. Dean leaned over and let her pull him into a hug, a few stray tears dropping onto her shoulder.

“You will talk to me about this,” Charlie informed him.

“I know, I will,” Dean nodded, pulling away and wiping at the tears. “I promise.”

“No get out of my car before I made you do it now,” Charlie smiled at him and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile back.

“Thank you,” he finally gave her a genuine smile.

“Duh,” She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “Any damn time.”

Dean stood outside of Castiel’s door for what felt like hours. He did not know what he was going to say to him. Sure, this was because of Castiel, in a way. But this was Dean’s problem. It was not up to Cas to take care of Dean now that he was homeless, carless and jobless. He was just going to be a burden. But he had nothing left, so he knocked.

            “Dean?” Dean was not sure when Castiel had opened the door, his mind was still racing, trying to put the day together. “What happened?”

            Dean tried to answer but the words could not come out of his mouth. When Castiel pulled him inside, all he could do was let himself be led.

            “Jimmy,” Castiel turned away from Dean and toward his son, who was sitting on the couch watching a movie. “Can you take the movie into my room and watch it.”

            “Yeah,” Jimmy nodded, walking over to the tv and taking out the DVD. He then disappeared down the hall.

            “I shouldn’t have come,” Dean became frantic. “I just didn’t know where else to go. I did not mean to barge in like this. I should leave.”

            “Dean,” Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him into his arms.            

            “They know,” Dean sobbed against Castiel, gripping at his shirt, afraid he would go away if he let go.

            “Okay,” Castiel ran soothing circles over Dean’s back.

            “Okay?” Dean tried to pull away but Castiel would not let him. “How is this okay?”

            “I always knew it was a possibility,” Castiel admitted calmly. “We will figure this out. What happened.”

            “My dad called me a fag and kicked me out of his house,” Dean gave Castiel the shortened, crappy version. Though there was not a version of the story that was not crappy.

            “I am so sorry,” Castiel hugged Dean again, kissing his forehead. “You can stay here if you like. My home is your home.”

            “I can’t ask that of you,” Dean shook his head.

            “You didn’t ask,” Castiel informed him. “I offered.”

            “I can’t pay you anything,” Dean felt as if his world was crashing around him. All of the things he had lost were suddenly bubbling to the surface. “I don’t have a job anymore.”

            “That is okay,” Castiel laughed lightly, but Dean could tell it was forced. “I make like, a ton of money. Remember?”

            Dean laughed and worked to pull himself out of Castiel’s arms.

            “You sure I would not be intruding?”

            “I am positive.”

            “What about Jimmy?”

            “He knows already.”

            “You told him?”

            “Yeah. I don’t keep much from him.”

            “Oh. And he is okay with it?”

            “He is very excited.”

            “Really?”  
            “Something about Call of Duty and kicking your butt.”

            “I knew I loved that kid.”

            “Yeah. He is a good kid.”

            “I will look for a job,” Dean promised immediately. “I will have to figure out how to get my clothes, but then I will go look for a job.”

            “I know this sounds weird,” Castiel laughed. “But hear me out.”

            “Okay?” Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at Castiel.

            “You want to feel like you are contributing around here, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Do you also want to save me hundreds of dollars in the process?”

            “How would I do that?”

            “You could be here with Jimmy, while I work.”

            “Are you asking me to babysit?”

            “Yeah?” Castiel smiled at Dean, pulling him into a quick kiss. “If you are available.”

            “On one condition,” Dean smiled.

            “What is that?”

            “Don’t pay me anything.”

            “That kind of defeats the purpose.”

            “No, it doesn’t. I don’t want to be a babysitter.”

            “Okay. What do you want to be?”

            “Your boyfriend, who happens to stay home with your son while you work.”

            “I like that,” Castiel laughed. “Definitely sounds better than the babysitter.”

 


End file.
